Modular walls and shelf assemblies are becoming more and more prevalent in offices and particularly open offices. In the traditional open office, the typists would be given a desk among many others in an open area. The work noise from one typist would interfere with the efficiency of the others and visa versa. The enclosure of each work area into a separate room would eliminate the noise problem, but would cost more than the increase in efficiency and would consume too much space.
Another problem associated with the traditional system is that of improper desk height. Typically an employer will purchase all of the desks for the typists at one time. These desks will usually be of a standard size which may not be adjusted. The typist is expected to adjust her chair height to fit the desk. For tall typists this often results in backaches and the like. For short typists the elevated chair many times reduces the circulation to the typist's legs. These problems reduce the typist's efficiency and work product.
Modular wall and shelf assemblies have alleviated many of the problems associated with the traditional office. Sound deadening portable partition walls may be erected around each work area thereby giving some privacy to each typist. Work stations can be attached to the portable partition walls and adjusted to the proper height for each typist. Upon changing typists the work station may be quickly and easily adjusted to fit the newcomer.
Although the use of modular wall and shelf assemblies have greatly improved the work efficiency and comfort of the work force, it has caused other problems. For example, the typical modular wall or shelf bracket is disclosed in Weiss, U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,805. The bracket has cantilevered hooked arms aligned vertically along one edge. The cantilevered hooked arms fit into a support plate consisting of a slotted standard (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,158) or a counter notched plate positioned between two frames.
One problem which exists with this type of bracket construction is that of safety. The modular walls and shelfs are erected by sliding the hooked arms of the bracket into the slotted or notched support and then forcing the bracket downwardly against the support. This downward movement sets the bracket. If the modular wall or shelf is jarred, the hooked arms can dislodge and the wall or shelf component collapses. This is particularly problemsome with work stations and shelves since an upwardly jarring force is common.
Another problem associated with the typical modular wall and shelf assembly is the large vertical and lateral forces between the hooked arms of the bracket and the slotted or notched support plate. The conventional hook and support plate requires the manufacture of arm thickness to be sufficient to permit the hook portion to pass through the slotted or notched support plate. This reduces the effective thickness capable of being employed and therein reduces the total load ability of the modular system.